


Expecting

by hunnyfresh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnyfresh/pseuds/hunnyfresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from jessie901121: Magic baby fic - Emma and Regina are expecting the birth of their first child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessie901121](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jessie901121).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters.
> 
> AN: This is a prompt from jessie901121 who was the 500th reviewer of Incoming Messages. Prompt: Magic Baby fic. This is an establish married SQ post-curse story. I hope you like this, and thanks so much for reviewing!

Emma sat fidgeting in the hospital waiting room. Her knees shook up and down in anticipation and her hands wrung furiously around each other. The Sheriff of Storybrooke, despite her usually hard yet easygoing facade, was a complete mess as she waited in hospital scrubs and whipped her head up at every movement.

_What if something went wrong? They kicked her out of the room for a reason right?_

She stood and paced in front of the delivery room. _Not now. It can't go wrong now. Not when they were just settling into their lives._ She could hear the commotion just on the other side of the door that barred her from her very pregnant wife. Doctors and nurses moving around frantically, the heart monitor beeping erratically.

Then just like that there was silence.

Emma held her breath as she stopped pacing, staring wide-eyed at the door straining to hear something, anything, begging for it.

* * *

* * *

 

Emma was jolted awake by the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. By feel of weight alone, she could tell Regina wasn't there with her, and in a flash, the blonde was up and out of bed and kneeling beside the pale and sickly brunette leaning over the toilet.

Regina weakly lifted a hand to the handle and flushed, resting her head on the porcelain to let the coolness of it relax her heated forehead.

Emma tugged Regina closer to her, tucking back errant brown hairs from her face. "What's wrong?"

The brunette pushed away and stood to rinse her mouth. Emma remained close behind her, concern clearly written on her face as she rubbed the older woman's back.

"I'm fine," Regina said between washes and moved to grab her toothbrush. "I must have eaten something that didn't sit well with me."

"We all ate dinner last night. Me and Henry feel fine," Emma commented.

"Yes, well have you seen what you eat on a daily basis?" The brunette quipped after spitting out the paste.

Emma smirked, watching as she rinsed her mouth and waited for her to turn. She received a quick peck to the cheek and a reassured, "I'm fine."

Emma nodded, accepting it for the time being before leading them back to bed.

* * *

 

Regina was late.

Now that she wasn't Mayor anymore and took up a career as an out-of-home seamstress, she didn't have to be so rigid with her schedule, aside from her due dates with her projects. No, this was a different kind of late.

She put a hand to her stomach and stared at the three thin white sticks sitting on the bathroom counter, all confirming the suspicion she had had for weeks now.

Regina Swan-Mills was pregnant.

She couldn't comprehend the wave of emotions flooding through her. It didn't surprise her that Emma had gotten her pregnant. They were True Loves, Emma herself was the product of True Love, Regina the product of powerful magic, and together, their magic fused into an intricate braid interlocking the two women together in all the right ways.

Excitement, fear, nervousness, nausea, all flooded her mind before she looked up at the mirror, watching her hand on her stomach. She couldn't help but laugh happily once and smile.

They were going to have a baby.

* * *

 

Emma nuzzled her wife's neck, trapping her against her desk at the station before peppering kisses up her clavicle, grinning when the brunette whimpered in response. This was usually how all their lunch dates would end. Regina would bring by a home-cooked meal to the sheriff's station at least once a week where the two women would sit and eat, flirting shamelessly, bickering constantly, until it was time for Regina to leave where Emma would entice her to stay with a few well-placed kisses.

"Emma," Regina breathed out, her hands coming to rest on the blonde's shoulders and her head moving to the side to reflexively give her wife better access. "Emma, I'm late."

"Granny's sweater can wait." Emma moved her hands up and under Regina's blouse, her fingernails caressing the toned, smooth back hidden beneath it.

"No," the brunette shook her head. She pushed at the blonde's shoulder and held Emma's chin to catch her gaze, vulnerability evident in her deep hazel orbs. "I'm _late_."

Emma's eyebrows rose up high and her grip on Regina tightened.

The older woman held her breath, staving off the moisture that wanted to cloud her eyes and prepared herself for the worst.

"Are you serious?" The blonde asked in a whisper.

Regina nodded and swallowed thickly.

"How?" Emma looked down at her wife's flat stomach.

"Magic." Her answer was quiet though there was a slight inflection in her voice betraying her excitement. "It's yours."

"We can have a baby?" Emma asked shocked, her eyebrows still hidden behind bangs.

"We are having a baby."

"You and me?" The blonde clarified.

Regina nodded.

"It's gonna be both of us?"

"Yes, Emma." Regina momentarily lost her patience and huffed out her response.

Gingerly, Emma's pale shaky hand reached towards Regina's abdomen and stayed there. She finally smiled at the brunette. "There's a baby in there."

Regina released a breath of air she had been holding and put her own hand on top of Emma's, matching the Sheriff's excited, surprised smile. "There's our baby in there."

Emma laughed and grabbed the back of the older woman's neck, kissing her with everything she had. "We're gonna have a baby," she whispered against her lips, grinning at Regina's pleased nod.

* * *

 

Breaking the news to Henry had turned out easier than expected. The now 14 year old teen was ecstatic at hearing the news that he'd be a big brother, but his excitement quickly faded when he scrunched up his face and looked up at his mothers with disgust.

"You guys made magic while- you know what? I don't want to know." He stood, towering over both women before engulfing them in a tight hug and congratulating them once again.

"Told you he'd be fine," Emma tugged Regina to sit down with her on the couch their son had vacated, their fingers clasping over the brunette's three-and-a-half long baby bump. "Now we just gotta tell my parents, and clean out the guest room and paint it. I think my dad can help with that, and-"

Regina stopped the blonde's rant with a kiss, smiling against her lips.

"What was that for?" Emma asked when they parted.

The brunette just grinned and shrugged, settling back into Emma's side.

* * *

 

It wasn't fair that Regina looked good doing anything, and Emma meant that. Truth be told, she was excited to see a hormone-pumped Regina who cried and ate ice cream with fries in the middle of the night. Oh, the food cravings were there all right - the brunette's current favourite being potato chips, and not just any potato chips. They had to be Ruffles, and no one else was allowed to eat them. Henry and Emma learned that one the hard way. Along with the crying and hormone-pumped Regina, what irked the blonde the most was that her wife looked _good_ doing it. She pulled off pregnancy well where Emma had been miserable, hot, horny and cramped when she was pregnant.

Regina glowed. She literally glowed. Her olive-toned skin looked a shade darker, and if anyone were to look at her from the back, it would just look like the former Mayor had gotten a little more curvy.

The fact that she looked so good meant that it was difficult for Emma to concentrate, especially in times like the present where she was seated behind her wife in their lamaze class, Regina's back pressed firmly against her front, and their hands cradling the ever-growing baby bump.

"All right, partners, take your wife's hand and synchronize your breathing," the instructor said much too cheerfully. "Hee hee hoo. Hee hee hoo."

Emma smirked into Regina's neck. "Was she a midwife back in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Merryweather," Regina glared at the short plump instructor. "Foolish woman."

"I can think of another way to synchronize our breathing," Emma whispered into the brunette's ear.

Regina chuckled throatily. "Don't tempt me, Emma."

"What if I do?" She placed a kiss just under her wife's ear.

"If you're good for the rest of this class, there'll be something in it for you," the brunette suggested quietly. Her serious expression contradicted the purr in her voice.

Emma smirked and immediately scooted closer, hanging onto Merryweather's every word.

* * *

 

"I don't fit into anything!" Regina yelled as she flung clothes haphazardly around her.

As she grew bigger and bigger, now breaching her seventh-month mark, the brunette had taken up wearing Emma's sweats, but even still, those were becoming quite snug.

When Kathryn had offered to plan her baby shower, Regina was grateful for her friend, but the dress she had decided to wear a month prior would not slip over her now engorged breasts. And it seemed none of her other clothes would fit either.

Emma avoided a flying blouse and put her hand on her wife's lower back. The older woman had rested her head forward against the wall of her closet and began sniffling.

"Regina," Emma soothed. "You can just wear my sweats."

The brunette turned looking aghast. "I am not wearing sweats to my baby shower, Ms. Swan."

The blonde rolled her eyes at the formality. "We'll pick you up something bigger on the way."

Regina's mouth parted. "Are you calling me fat?"

"No!" Emma rushed to get out. She put her hands on Regina's swollen baby and closed the gap between them. "You're not fat. You're pregnant." She continued when the older woman tried to speak. "And I don't care what size you are, pregnant or not."

Regina pursed her lips but conceded when Emma tilted her chin to kiss her.

"Come on," the blonde said with a grin. "We got a party to get to."

* * *

 

As the due date crept closer and closer, Regina found herself spending a lot of time in their newly decorated nursery. Opting out of finding out the sex of their child, the couple had the room painted in various shades of yellow and green. Almost daily, the brunette would find herself rearranging the stuffed animals that lined the crib Emma, James and Henry spent an afternoon constructing. She would sit in the rocking chair in the corner, reading aloud to her child and a new picture would be added to the wall every other day.

She struggled to get herself out of the rocking chair, her stomach forbidding her from seeing her feet long ago, when luckily Henry rushed into the room, helping his brunette mother up.

"You should take it easy, Mom."

She smiled softly, pushing back his errant strands of hair. "Any day now."

"Are you nervous?" He asked as she replaced the book she was reading.

"Anxious," she admitted. She gasped and took her son's hand, placing it over her stomach. "Feel that?"

He made a face, a mixture of awe and curiosity.

"That's your baby brother or sister."

He grinned, moving his hand to follow the kicking.

"They love you already."

* * *

 

"How about Annabelle for a girl?" Regina asked sitting up in bed with a baby naming book resting on her stomach.

Emma spat out her toothpaste from the bathroom and rinsed. "It sounds like a cow name."

Regina glared. "Thomas?"

"The tank engine," Emma replied pulling back the covers to get into bed.

"Then what do you suggest?" Regina asked shortly.

"We don't even know what's in there," Emma said resting her head on Regina's chest to kiss her swollen belly.

"It's a baby, dear."

"How about a unisex name?"

Regina mulled it over, her fingers stroking through blonde tresses. "Not a terrible idea."

Emma grinned and lifted her head to peck her wife. "That's why you married me."

* * *

 

Emma was sitting at the station about to dig in to her second bear claw when she got the text.

_Come home._

In a flash, Emma hopped into her cruiser, sirens and lights on as she sped to the mansion. When she got there, Regina was coming down the stairs, clutching her stomach, wetness pouring down her leg.

"Oh my god, 'Gina." The blonde rushed up the few steps, taking her wife's hand in hers and helping her down the stairs.

When they were on solid ground, Emma ran frantically to the closet, pulling out their prepared diaper bag and Regina's overnight bag.

"Just breathe, babe," Emma made a breathing motion with her hands. "Hee hee hoo."

"I'm fine," the brunette said grouchily before doubling over at the start of another contraction.

* * *

 

Regina curled closer to Emma in the hospital bed, silently screaming as the contractions grew closer and closer together. She clenched the younger woman's hand in hers so hard, Emma was convinced she heard a crack.

"Oh god, I'm never sleeping with you again," the brunette moaned.

"Okay, babe," Emma rolled her eyes.

Regina dug her nails into Emma's wrist as tears sprung to her eyes. Emma smoothed back her hair and whispered words of encouragement. "We're almost done. Our baby's almost here."

The heart monitor started beeping erratically causing Emma to whip her head up at the device. She looked down at Regina whose eyes rolled to the back of her head on the brink of unconsciousness.

"What's happening? Regina!" She shook the older woman. "Regina!"

"We're gonna need to do an emergency C-section," Dr. Whale spoke to the nurses, moving his stethoscope around the brunette's abdomen. He motioned to Emma. "Get her out of here."

"What? No!" Emma fought as two deceptively strong older nurses escorted her out of the room.

The door slammed behind her.

* * *

* * *

 

Emma stared at the door, praying to whatever higher power that _someone_ in there would make a noise.

She heard a baby cry.

She put a hand to her mouth as tears of relief streamed down her face. A moment later an orderly opened the door.

"It's a boy."

She breathed out a watery laugh. "A son?"

The elderly woman nodded.

Emma's eyes widened momentarily stepping closer towards the room. "Regina?"

"She's fine," the nurse held her hand out to calm the Sheriff. "They're stitching her up now. She should be awake in an hour or so.

Emma nodded animatedly, leaning against the wall to get her bearings, not consciously aware of the tears of joy streaming down ehr face. "Thank you."

* * *

 

"Hi," Emma whispered to the little boy swaddled tightly in a blue blanket. She sat in a rocking chair in the corner of Regina's room waiting for her wife to wake. "I'm your mama."

The boy shimmied his head getting closer and closer to her warmth. Emma lifted him up just a little higher, showing him to Regina. "There's your other mama. You're lucky you have two."

She trailed a finger down his wrinkly face with a grin. She looked up when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Em. .?"

"I'm here," the Sheriff stood with their son, sidling into the hospital bed beside her wife. "Say hello to our son."

Regina sat up in bed, grinning down at the bundle of joy. "Another boy."

He opened his eyes weakly, and deep hazel eyes stared back at them.

"He looks like you," Emma grinned, handing over their son to the woman in the bed.

Regina lifted him to her lips, placing a kiss to his forehead, his nose, to anywhere she could.

"What are we gonna name him?" Emma asked, wrapping an arm around her wife.

"Chris? For Christopher?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged and wrinkled her nose. "How about Alex?"

"Jesse." The certainty in Regina's voice made Emma grin. "I like Jesse."

Emma kissed her son's nose and then her wife's temple. "Me too."

"Jesse Swan-Mills."


End file.
